


Sufficient

by MilkyLane96



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BottomDick, Damian Wayne is Batman, Fluff, Love, M/M, Protective Damian Wayne, Smut, TopDamian, aged up Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyLane96/pseuds/MilkyLane96
Summary: Bearing all the responsibilities as Batman was never an easy job but when Gotham's streets were a little quiet for the night, Damian Wayne, current Batman takes the night off to where he feels the most comfort.





	Sufficient

**Author's Note:**

> There is smut ahead and I have not double read this so don't mind the typos and mistakes.
> 
> I have not written smut in a long time so hopefully this isn't too bad- I had this work for awhile now but was debating on whether to post since I wasn't sure if the response would be any good but here it is anyway. 
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and a comment if you'd like to read more stories from me, I love reading feedbacks so please do leave one :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a rather long day for Damian Wayne due to the fact that Gotham City never sleeps and everything seems to pile on his shoulders as the Wayne heir and some days all of it was just too much for him to handle but he doesn't voice it out nor does he complain. It started early in the morning when he had to get up early for the meeting in Wayne Tower which to be honest, didn't need his presence but he still needed to be there just to show his face and make any decisions if he had to. Truly, Wayne Enterprises has many talented workers who will handle things just fine yet they still needed the current head to show. Damian knows he needs to put up a good face and give a good talk but the stuffy tight black suit he was wearing was making his mood worse yet the young man composes himself with lies and a mask of a smile as he went on with his day. 

Afternoon lunch with the investors didn't go easy either as they kept pushing on his personal life but Damian made it out alive after many excuses. Alfred was there to pick him up after that and he headed back to the Manor where he continues his training and read through some case flies until the sun sets and he puts on the cowl to fight crime in the streets of Gotham. It has a total of 6 years since Bruce passed the mantle of the Bat to him, saying that he was retiring and that Damian was finally worthy to continue the legacy. Of course, he accepts it with gratitude and though occasionally he needs his Father's guidance through the communication link, he was ready to fly on his own. Damian was current 28 now, he was at his peak in performance and the city of Gotham continues to have its cape crusader. 

Tonight for a surprise seem to be rather calm with only petty thieves and a bank robbery to follow up and Damian took them all down single handedly. A lot of the stronger criminals were behind bars thanks to last week's mission so hopefully the following nights will stay that way. Batman carefully does one last scan around the city, proud of the place he calls home before he checks the GCPD's line as well. Everything was clear, perhaps tonight he could either take it easy or head home for a break- just then a different idea pops into his mind. Damian informs Alfred through the link that he either will be home really late or that he won't be home at all so neither the butler or his father should wait for his return. Alfred doesn't question the request, perhaps he's gotten used to hearing it too many times and all he does is tell Damian to be careful and to have a goodnight. 

***** 

The Batman quietly flicks open the window hatch, easily pushing it open before he slips inside the warm living space of a house he was very familiar with. The whole place smelled like the owner, it was warm, sweet and welcoming. This place never seems to change much, a medium sized apartment that could fit a small family, barely any furniture or decorative but it had the essentials. After shutting the window, he heads towards the bedroom where he finds his lover spread out across the queen sized bed with nothing but his boxers in a strange sleeping position. The other was snoring away, clearly unaware of his presence for now. He drinks the view of the other man lying there, jet black hair, tan skin covered in scars and bruises that never seems to fade. The curtains covering the large window left gaps letting moonlight seep through and onto the bed where his lover laid. It was a quiet night, no noises but the sound of Dick’s steady breathing, one Damian has memorized over the years. Dick Grayson was and always will be perfect in Damian's eyes. Their relationship was rather odd but it was one that bloomed into a good one as years goes by. The younger ponders on whether to leave his lover since he looked like he was enjoying his sleep or perhaps wake his lover up for something else. Damian's sure Dick is probably as tired as he was so he takes two steps back before he turns but halts when he hears the rustling of soft sheets and a lazy tired hum from the other. Dick was aware now, not fully awake but conscious enough to realize the situation. He could still leave without a word, Dick couldn't stop him but Damian's feet didn't want to move and neither did his heart. 

"Leaving already?" He turns when he hears Dick's hoarse voice, alluring and tender, asking him to stay longer. Damian stares at Dick laying on his back, his boxers loose on his hips, it wouldn't take a lot of strength to pull those off- sometimes Damian wonders why his lover sleeps with such indecent clothing choices. Even though this is his own home, he should at least wear a shirt. There were many times where Damian catches Dick in absolutely nothing and was dreaming away somewhere. Dick had the habit of just stripping his Nightwing attire after a tired night and just passing out on bed but Damian is highly against his nude sleeping behavior. Once, he found him sleeping on his chest instead, legs slightly spread open and the view open to whoever who walks in. Anyone who walked in would get an eyeful of what Dick had to offer and just the thought of that has Damian scowling already. 

"Thinking of something?" Dick breaks the silence once again, this time more aware of his surroundings. 

"It's been awhile..." Dick smiles, though his voice hinted that he was clearly a bit upset that their lives were too busy that they hardly get to see one another. 

"3 weeks." Damian finally speaks up, he was always the one who remembers exactly how long it was since the last time they met. The Batman walks closer to the bed, slowly he gets on it, leaning towards his lover who casually pulls the cowl off so that he could see his face clearly. It's only been 3 weeks so why did it feel so long? 

"Beloved." Something about Damian's voice always did it for Dick. The younger was usually so cold and harsh yet at times like these, he can be so gentle and tender and Dick just feels loved under that sharp gaze and smooth voice. Dick could see the tiredness in his eyes, how worn the burden is making him feel and Dick understands it, he’s been Batman for a period of time as well so he gets it and he wishes things were easier, sometimes he wishes he could always be in Gotham by Damian’s side but Bludhaven is his own safe place- this city needed him too. Dick caresses Damian’s cheek, a smile playing on his lips as they lean towards one another before closing their eyes and sharing a soft chaste kiss. 

3 weeks have never felt this long- but then again- that’s what they always said regardless of the amount of time they were separated. 

“Tired?” Dick asks as Damian gets closer to him, pulling their bodies together for contact, burying his face in the crook of Dick’s neck before he takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his beloved. Tired was an understatement but the other doesn’t truly keep count on how many hours he’s slept in a day, that didn’t really mattered. 

“No.” Damian lies and he knows Dick can see right through it but Dick knew him in ways others don’t, so he hums gently, not questioning the lie nor does he push the matter further. They didn’t need to verbally tell each other things, sometimes the silence brings the message better than words. Damian planted soft kisses on Dick’s neck, making the elder chuckle at the ticklishness he was feeling and it fuels Damian to do it more because he misses that laugh, misses that genuine smile- perhaps, he just misses Dick as a whole being though he’d never say it out loud, Dick gets it- he always does. 

“I’d love to do this Damian- believe me… but I have to go on patrol soon.” Dick glances at the alarm by the side of his table, Bludhaven’s night activities may start soon so despite having his lover right where he wants him, he’s got a job to do and citizen to not disappoint. 

“I’ve sent a message to Red Robin to handle Bludhaven tonight.” Damian quickly says, his hands grabbing on Dick tightly, not even planning to let the elder leave him tonight. Damian went through the files in Bludhaven while he was on the way to Dick’s place, he’s check the police department and the city could let Nightwing have one day off- no, one night off. Surely, it won’t just burn down in flames- regardless, Batman did send a message to Red Robin just in case anything big shows up. 

“Really? Tim? And he agreed to it?” Dick was a bit surprise because Damian hasn’t exactly been close to Tim at all, though they did have their glory moments, the two were more strayed apart than any other member of the family. 

“Drake owes me many favors.” Damian replies with another kiss on Dick’s shoulder while Dick stretches his arm to tap the alarm off, he won’t be needing that tonight. 

“And what favor does he actually-“ 

“Grayson, can we not converse about other people when we are about to have sexual intercourse with each other?” Damian’s voice hinted the annoyance, he never likes talking about other people. Damian always sees it as ‘It’s not my problem’ and Dick finds the behavior rather strange yet adorable at some point, as if Damian wanted Dick’s undivided attention. 

“And who said we’re going to have any sort of intercourse with one another?” Dick couldn’t hide the grin on his face as he said his words, he saw Damian’s green eyes staring intensely at him, wondering if his lover was actually messing with him. 

“You’re exhausted, Dami. You need to rest… if you need to get off, I can do something for you.” Dick offers, leaning back against the warmth, holding Damian in a tight embrace.

“Whatever it is you wish to do for me, I wish to do the same to you.” There was really no way of talking Damian out of it if he makes up his mind and yet, where was the fun if he doesn’t try. 

“Let your body and mind rest, it needs it. You look like you’re going to faint.” It was an expression since neither of the Waynes could ever look that exhausted even if they were. They’d lie it out, straight to people’s face and won’t show it. 

“Who was it that passed out the last few times we made love? I remember it being you, Grayson. My stamina is far more superior than you think it is.” Damian reminds Dick of those embarrassing moment for Dick making the elder blush red. Their lives were too energy consuming and neither of them were quick to finish in bed prompting many other rounds and repetition again and again. And Dick wasn’t entirely sure if it was Damian’s age or just his sexual appetite that makes the younger absolutely insatiable in bed. Dick would argue and said he didn’t exactly pass out, he just slept really quickly after being worn out- or something like that. 

“Are you certain that you’re free for the night and day, Batman?” Dick asks as Damian removed his own armor and suit, the heat was getting to him and he wanted the skin contact with the one he’s longed for so long. 

“I do have a meeting in Wayne Tower first thing tomorrow morning.” Honestly, Damian admitted as Dick helps him out of the heavy suit. Dick kisses his cheek first then his neck and around his chest, and in Damian’s eyes, if that wasn’t seduction, he doesn’t know what is. 

“Then it’s off to bed for you. Oh, Did I sound like Bruce? Or Alfred?” Dick giggles and once the suit and other clothing was off, Damian grabs Dick by the wrist was easily pins the elder back down on the bed. 

“What did I say about talking about other men while we are in bed?” 

“I like to talk, it’s my charm. People like to hear my voice…” 

“I’d rather your voice was saying something else, favorable if it was calling out a name.” Damian’s predatory eyes and smirk may have set off a bomb in Dick but that didn’t mattered. They shared another kiss, a longer yet slower one this time, soft lips against one another, remembering the taste and the feeling they both felt at the moment because it’d take a few more weeks before they get to do the same again. 

They smiled into the kiss, separating only for air and Dick looks at the young handsome man above him, times have changed, both of them have changed but it was a better change, one Dick could never regret regardless of how the future played out. Inside the elder’s mind, he was still thinking of ways to get Damian to rest because the younger needed it even if he didn’t want it but there was also Dick’s idea of a good night which was all too tempting as well and Damian’s hands touching him everywhere wasn’t doing much help in making the right decisions. Damian licks his neck, sucking on the flesh gently while his hands roam up Dick’s chest stopping to rub his nipples, forcing a sound from Dick’s lips and a small arch of his back into the other’s arms. 

“Maybe just one round…” Dick whispers, mostly to himself as a reminder to stop afterwards for his tired lover. 

“You and I both know that is a lie.” A smile graces Damian's lips, a smile that was only showed to people he was comfortable with, people he loved and cared about- a smile only Dick could see at this moment. They were playful, friendly arguments and banters whenever they’re around one another, it was a warm feeling, and one that made both of them laugh every now and then. 

“Damian…” Breathless moan of a name, as his boxers were tugged off completely and a warm hand grasp his cock, stroking it slowly, dragging out their moments making Dick whined and squirm underneath the bigger male. The first round was always slow unless they were running out of time and needed a quick one on a rooftop or something. If they had the night or day off like tonight then things will go slow because Damian being Damian knows Dick best, knows which place makes him feel the most pleasure, knows where Dick likes to be touched, and knows how to drag that orgasm from him. He knows the tricks and the games, but most of all, he wants Dick to remember him clearly, Damian wants Dick to concentrate on every touch, to see that pleasure is much more. 

There were days where Dick was impatient but he bares with it because the end feeling felt the best during those moments as if his patience was being rewarded with pleasure. Despite the first round being slow, the second, third and the following rounds were rough when Damian could no longer hold back his urges or the control. Once he’s sure Dick wanted the same, and when he’s sure that he won’t hurt him with his pace- Damian goes all out and that was always Dick’s highlight of the month. 

“I swear-“ Dick gasps out but Damian kisses his lips, cutting his sentence short as he continues to stroke his member, his thumb grazing the tip, smearing the liquid around the head. Dick could only take so much in one night but the tease always felt so pleasurable, and he knows the good intention Damian has.

“Assure me that you have purchased condoms?” Damian suddenly brings up after the kiss, he stares at Dick with a soft glare as the elder pretends to be shock like he forgot to buy any. “Top drawer.” Dick laughs at Damian almost angry expression, he pulls the other down for another kiss. Naughty hands traveled back to grope Dick’s full ass before he gives it a pinch and a smack as a punishment for lying during such a moment. Dick grinds his hips on Damian but a large hand pushes his hips down, forcing Dick to stay still while Damian reaches for both the condom and lube in said drawer. 

Dick swears, Damian is such a romantic and gentle lover in bed in contrast to his behavior when he’s wearing the cowl. Who would have guessed? Many times Dick thinks he’s too old to be pampered like this but when Damian gives him a boyish smile, those thoughts don’t stay long- Dick must’ve been in a daze because he doesn’t realized what happened until Damian playfully licks his nipple, sucking on the nub with his mouth. 

“I would much prefer if your brain stays here with me.” Damian catches Dick off guard and the elder laughs, spreading his legs a bit as the other pours lube around his fingers. “I was thinking about you.” Dick replies, watching Damian move down to kiss his inner thigh, strong gaze back at him from hearing the response. 

“And what about me were you thinking about, Grayson?” His voice playful and teasing as he pushes the first finger in, the index finger and as it moves in, Dick can’t help but squeeze it, remembering the sensation of having Damian’s finger inside him.

“About how slow you are… and oh- how I wish you’d go faster…” Dick turns his face to the side, hips up, attempting to thrust back to whatever feeling he could get. 

“Liar.” Damian calls out with a wild smile, pushing his second finger in unexpectedly, thrusting up before stretching his fingers inside, opening the other up. Dick can’t begin to imagine what he looked like from Damian’s point of view, how he was just lying there flat on his back with his legs spread, mouth wide and wet, and cock hard and dripping and they weren’t even at the best part yet. 

“You like this. You enjoy this pace- even if you’re too stubborn to admit.” Damian pumps his fingers in, thrusting them up and bending them to press against a spot he remembers all too well. Dick felt himself holding back, arching his back in a soft soundless moan, grabbing onto the sheets below him and calling out Damian’s name. He falls back from his high, a thick glob of pre-cum dripping from the head and his legs were already trembling slightly. Damian was too good at this, and Dick wonders when he’s gotten so smitten by the younger man above him. 

Damian moves his head down to lick the pre-cum off, a slow drag of his tongue before he opens his mouth and takes it in, closing his eyes as his mouth sucked and his fingers continue to thrust inside Dick again and again. Having both the front and the back played with and Dick had no say to it but he gets lost in pleasure, his hand tangled in Damian’s black hair, tugging it as his hips thrusts back in that warm mouth. 

“Damian! En-nough- ngh- I won’t last…” Dick throws his head back, letting out a loud moan as he feels that familiar pleasurable feeling crawling up his skin, then Damian pushes his third finger, thrusting all three inside, stretching him for what’s to come later. 

Dick was about to release, of course he felt it but so did Damian and the younger halts his movements, move his head up and away then, pulls his fingers out quickly just so Dick could feel the sudden pleasure lost. The elder groaned, whining because of how evil Damian was feeling tonight. His cock was fully erect, clearly demanding the attention. It was wet from the blow job and twitching ever so slightly. Dick wants to kick Damian off the bed but the younger crawls towards him, kisses his lips like it was a promise of something much better after. 

“You love it.” Damian mutters in the kiss and Dick couldn’t deny it, he had his own fair share of things he loved and this was surely around the top 5 in his list. 

“We don’t have all night.” Dick reminds the younger, kissing his lips again while Damian’s hands moved from his hips to his torso, rubbing and pinching his nipples to tease the elder more. 

“Impatient as always.” Damian fires back, finally opening the condom packaging. Dick wants to be playful, he always was so he sits up a bit before tackling the other and switching their positions instead. He kisses Damian, hard and eager, both their hard cocks pressing against one another but Damian was quick to resume control, grabbing one of Dick’s ankle and pushing him back down easily. 

“I do always enjoy a good game of that.” Damian rolls the condom on his hard length and Dick keeps his eyes on the actions. Clearly, he’s got a thing or two for that. Damian notices his lover staring but that was a good boosts of confidence as per usual, Damian Wayne never lacked confidence but it was always good to have even more of it.

“Dami~” Dick lets his legs get pulled up and bend over his chest, wide open for Damian’s eyes but this position proved comfortable, then again many position proved comfortable for the agile and flexible acrobat. 

Damian gives his length one long stroke, waiting it out so that Dick could just suffer a bit more before he positions himself and thrusts in, slow, hard and deep. Dick grabs onto Damian’s arm, squeezing the hard muscle around it as he sinks into him. Dick lets out whimpers and soft mutters or words Damian couldn’t catch as slowly ravishes his lover, pushing inside until he was completely in and Dick feels like how he usually does when they have sex, he feels filled, content but not yet satisfied. 

“Richard…” Damian’s voice smooth, eyebrows knitted and eyes shut as his mouth remains open ever so slightly, calling Dick’s name. It was always more sensual hearing Damian call his name in bed, and Dick responds by clenching a little tighter around the large length, and then he was rewarded with a fast peck on the lips before Damian grabs his hips instead, licking his own lips before he pulls about hallway out before thrusting back inside with force. Dick jolts and the bed squeaks below them, he urges Damian to continue, to thrust harder and faster but the other follows his own pace once again. Damian takes his time working Dick up to where he wants him to be, he pulls out until the head remained before pushing back inside, rolling his hips to continue the movements again and again, drawing out moans and soft gasps from his lover. By this point, Dick was clearly dripping and Damian plays with his cock by rubbing the sensitive head a few more times, mentally deciding that he should give himself and Dick the pleasure they were both waiting for. 

“Dam..oh…” Dick moved his hips back with each thrust, eyes barely open as he watches Damian slowly fuck him into the bed. The elder bit his bottom lip, feeling Damian picking up his speed. “Ah.- Damian, harder..!” Dick shouts, Damian complies with the wishes, using his strength to hold the other in place so he could move exactly where he wanted, and precisely thrust right at that sweet spot and he knows it because Dick’s voice changed for that second as he cries out and his words a sloppy mess of jumble. Damian would take his time devouring his lover top to bottom but once he’s out of the clear, once the foreplay is done, he gets serious and though Dick loves the gentle Damian, he also fancies the rough side as well. 

“F-fuck.” Dick cusses, wrapping his arms around Damian’s shoulders as the other continues to pound inside him, each thrust harder than the last and every touch of his hand made Dick felt like he was burning from that spot though the elder could hardly say anything at this point, he was just making sweet noises, feeling each deep thrust of his lover inside him, hitting all the good spots while his hands plays with his nipples, pinching the delicate nub, drawing both pain and pleasure from Dick’s body. 

Damian isn’t the most vocal person in bed but Dick loves to hear the escape of soft groans every now and then and how his expression changes when he’s enjoy himself. That’s when he knows they’re both enjoying the closeness, the act of making love. A few more rough thrusts inside and Dick is out of it, he arches his back, digs his fingers a bit deeper into Damian’s skin before he cries out Damian’s name before he spurts his cum over his own stomach, some of it getting on Damian’s body. 

“…Damian….” Dick pants, the younger still rock hard inside him, not letting Dick go, he continues his movements again. Fast and hard inside Dick, riding out his own orgasm in that tight heat. 

“Richard…” Damian moans, pushing hard inside before he orgasms, his back straightens a bit, arm on Dick’s thigh pulling him closer though their position was already their limit. Damian pants, eyes opening to see Dick’s lustful expression, his cock erect again from the previous thrusting but Damian figures they could have a minute of a break. Damian doesn’t pull out, he bends down so that they could share another passionate wanton kiss, before they pull apart slowly, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“That’s it- one round.” Dick remembers his own promise to himself and despite himself hard and wanting to do more, Damian still needed the rest. 

“If you think I can just pull out and got to bed after just one round then you and I have simply been away from one another for far too long- more reasons as to why we should savor the moment right now.” Damian pulls Dick up for another long kiss, he embraces him and marks his neck with love bites and kisses of appreciation- one Dick couldn’t deny. 

“But Damian-“ The younger kisses the doubts away, and the two laid back on the mattress, attached but yet to be satisfied just yet. Damian pulls out, disposes the used condom somewhere before he kisses Dick all over, from his thighs to his wrist, the after sex caring was always one of Dick’s favorite time, it just shows how precious he was to Damian and Damian would take the time to work them both up for it again but as the first round was one to make sure Dick wouldn’t get hurt and a slow one, the remaining rounds weren’t similar at all.

“Damian… I’m serious…” Dick smiles widen, completely betraying his statement of seriousness as Damian tears open another packaging of condom. 

“So am I.” Thus, the long night continues with more love making, sessions of different positions and words only the two could share to one another. Damian was rough, even his grip on Dick’s waist would leave marks in the morning but Dick loved every second of it, Dick would ride his lover, his turn to tease him instead which would then end up with a very horny yet semi angry Damian Wayne… and the cycle continues. A very satisfying cycle. 

*****

There were sounds of some ongoing construction somewhere not too far that disturb Damian’s sleep so the young man opens his eyes and the first thing he catches is his lover by his side, idly scrolling through his phone to read news or some sort. Exactly what time was it? Damian lets out a small smile when Dick realizes his awaken lover, and they share another kiss on the lips. 

“Good Morning.” Damian’s voice rough and dry and Dick laughs at the messy bed hair the other has. 

“Morning, Mr.Wayne. I have dragged my dead body up at 5.30 a.m this morning to attend your crazy ass meeting. No worries, I got the investors all to sign the contract so we’re all good.” Dick informs him and the younger raised an eyebrow at the new information of Dick heading to work for him. 

“You may be the Head of Wayne Enterprises because you wanted to be but I am still the first son of Bruce Wayne- besides, I’ve handle stuff like that before… it’s no sweat.”  
“How did you get all of them to sign?” Damian asks, some of them were rather stubborn and difficult to deal with.

“I used my amazing set of skills.” Dick chuckles, moving up a little to lay on Damian’s chest and the younger was highly suspicious of the statement. 

“And which skills did my beloved used?” Damian gropes Dick, squeezing his ass cheek in his hand, pushing their bodies closer. 

“Not that skill!” Dick laughs, lightly hitting Damian on the chest before he gets another swift peck on the lips. 

They would share their burdens, share their happiness and sadness but that was what it means to be in love and Damian couldn’t think of someone who could fit him as perfectly as Dick did. They briefly held hands, Dick intertwine their fingers, smiling and being all cuddly with each other. It was a side neither of them showed too frequently, sure, Dick was comfortable with a lot of people but even he was reserved to a certain degree though the walls fall when it was around Damian, the person who understands him the most. 

“I should make breakfast… and when I say ‘make breakfast’, I mean ‘we’re having cereal’.” Dick says, despite the timing off for breakfast, he then gets up slowly, Damian takes his time to look at all the kisses, bites and marks he placed all over Dick’s body, hopefully those will last until the next time they get to indulged themselves in one another. It was always a good time to marvel at his lover’s lean frame, besides, Dick never minds it anyway. The elder grabs his boxers tossed on the floor thanks to yesterday’s plans and he slips them on a little too fast for Damian’s liking. 

Damian laid back in bed, glancing at the bedside alarm to see it was a little after 1 in the afternoon, and he feels refreshed from both last night’s activities and the well needed sleep, despite him not wanting Dick to worry himself over his matters, he was thankful for the change in schedule—Damian suddenly recalls something and he quickly gets out of the bed naked, fast strides to the kitchen area where Dick stood with a box of cereal on the counter, Damian hugs Dick from behind, holding the other by the waist firmly before he leans his chin on the other’s shoulder to whisper in Dick’s ear.

“Beloved… doesn’t this mean that I am completely unoccupied for the remaining hours until the sun sets?” Damian asks, a mischievous tone making Dick shiver slightly. 

“Yes?” Dick doesn’t know where Damian is heading to but one second he was pouring cereal and the next he was lifted off the ground and carried by his lover bridal style back to the bedroom where they started last night. Now, Dick knows where this is heading and he laughs loudly, shaking his head and giving a very poor attempt of a struggle in Damian’s arms.

“Damian! Damian…!” Dick was tossed onto the bed where his predator grabs his boxers and easily slips it off his hips once again. “We can’t keep-“ Silence by another good kiss yet again, when has Damian become this good in kissing, Dick has yet to figure it out. 

“You are my everything, Richard.” Damian paused momentarily, they gazed into each other’s eyes, could feel the warmth radiating from their bodies. Dick tilts his head a bit, as Damian captured his lips in a slow passion and love filled kiss. Dick gives in to the sweet words, to his lover as he usual does for they have many hours remaining with one another and if they don’t take the moment now, who knows when they’ll get another. 

Dick hopes they have many more years ahead of them, many more enjoyable moments they could share. There were still that many unspoken words that have yet to be said and every day they were still figuring their odd life out so perhaps, one day they’ll get it right and they’ll settle for what they have. Damian was still tied down in Gotham for his responsibilities, his ties to the family and his own sense of justice as Dick was tied to Bludhaven but that’s only for the current time, who’s to say, one day they won’t find what they’re looking for? 

Perhaps, in due time, everything the other could offer and give… would someday soon be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end, I hope things aren't too confusing and I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm not exactly the best in English but I try- /laughs/ 
> 
> So, DamiDick week is coming up, am still thinking about joining, I'm not too familiar with Tumblr so I don't know how to work stuff but who knows maybe I can work it? If you guys are interested in joining, you can find the blog on Tumblr about it- just letting fellow DamiDick lovers know that. LOL- 
> 
> I have a thing for Dick bottoming- is it just me? ;_; 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Do leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Have a great week ahead folks.


End file.
